Into the World of Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Two teenagers are taken into the Yu-Gi-Oh world. They joined up with Yugi and the gang and are now going on adventures with them. But, will they ever get back home? Do they even want to? My first Yu-Gi-Oh story. Please R&R and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've been in.. A Yu-Gi-Oh mood for awhile.. I've read so many stories on here that I thought I might try one myself. It's my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, so please be nice okay? Now, let's begin.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: Into the World of Yu-Gi-Oh! Wait, What?!**

It started out like every other Friday evening at my house. My mom was in the living watching TV with the dogs, and I was in my room with my cat. I was busy on the computer watching some Anime. One of my favorite ones. Yu-Gi-Oh. My mother had told me it came back on TV, and I was happy about it. I watched it a lot when I was younger. Now learning that it was back on TV, I started to watch the episodes I missed online so I'd be all caught up with it.

I kept my own deck of cards by my side as I watched the show, and even get them out and duel with them along with the show. A lot of people thought I was crazy for doing it, but I didn't care. It was fun for me. While I was watching the episode of Yugi and Yami using their brain-switching thing to stop Pegasus from reading their minds, my cell phone went off.

I puased my video and went over to the side of my bed where the phone was and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tailsy! It's Cyndy!" my friend replied on the other end, using the nicknames we gave each other. Mine being Tailsy because I was a huge fan of Tails from Sonic, so she gave me the nickname Tailsy, or Tales, or even Thunder, as most people also knew me by as my own Sonic and Pokemon OCs, and I gave her Cyndy, as her OC character was named Cynder.

I smiled as I heard my friend on the other end. "Hey Cyndy! What's up?"

"Nothing. I thought I'd come out for the night, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course! Mom said you could come over whenever you wanted!"

I heard my friend laugh on the other end, making me chuckle too. "Alright. I'll be over in a few."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get over."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, I hung the phone up and went to tell Mom that Cyndy was coming over to stay the night. My mom said alright and I went back to my room to wait for my friend to get over.

XXX

"Hey Yu-Gi-Oh nerd."

I looked up from my computer screen to see Cyndy. (AN: I dunno what she looks like, sorry guys.. We've only even met online and talk online..XD.) I chuckled and waved to the younger female.

"Hey. And don't call me Yu-Gi-Oh nerd."

She chuckled putting her bag down. "I only speak the truth Tailsy. You've seen like what? Every episode when you were younger, and learned how to duel from watching the King of Games himself.. And you're even watching the show right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright, I get your point. Don't forget, I'm the one teaching you Yu-Gi-Oh."

"How could I forget?" Cyndy pulled up a chair and set beside me and watched the eipsode too. "It's all we ever talk about or RP lately."

"Can't help that now can I?"

"You could." She smirked, leaning back in her seat. "But I doubt you want to."

"You know me too well."

"We're friends, friends do that," Cyndy laughed, before looking at the computer. "So, what's going on in this episode?"

"Yugi and Yami are switching back and forths so Pegasus can't read their minds and know what cards they have in their hands or on the field. The face-down ones I mean."

"Pegasus can read minds?"

"Yes. His eye allows him to read other peope's minds. It's how he can win duels so easy."

"How so?" Cyndy questioned. She didn't know bloody hell about Yu-Gi-Oh. I started teaching it to her after I started getting into it again myself. I showed her AMVs of it, RPed it, showed her a few episodes here and there, and even showed her the Abirdged ones. And the card game.. Yet, she was still far from knowing a lot about Yu-Gi-Oh. But I wasn't going to give up teaching her, not by a long shot.

"Well, remember how I said that Yugi's puzzle is magic when we started RPing?"

"Yes."

"Pegasus' eye is like the puzzle. It, like I said before, let's him read minds. So to stop that, Yugi and Yami are switching places with each other so he can't."

"I see.. Or at least I think so."

I grunted. "Just watch and you'll see. After this episode, we'll do some Abridged things alright?"

"Sure."

XXX

We spent an hour watching some of Yu-Gi-Oh Abirdged, laughing and making remarks as we did. After that, I started to teach Cyndy more about the card game. I grabbed my desk and pulled out a card. The card I pulled out was Silver Fang.

"Alright, see this Cyndy?" I pointed to the stars on the card and she nodded. "That's how strong it is. Then down here." I pointed to the attack points. "Is the attack power it has. And here, I pointed to the defense points. "Are the defense points. That person with the strongest card wins. But there's also trap and magic cards that can help you, even a weak monster can beat a strong one with the right cards."

"Alright.." Though she didn't sound like she understood it fully, but she was trying to. "I think I get it."

I laughed. "It's okay. I didn't get it at first myself. It took forever to understand the game, but I learned from the show mostly.."

"See? Yu-Gi-Oh nerd."

"Shush!"

The two of us laughed and joked around for a few more hours. I continued to teach her about the card game, she tried to understand it and so on. I looked at the time to see that it was already one in the morning.

_Geez.. We've been up so late! Eh, it's nothing we're not use to I guess._

"Alright Cyndy, let's watch one more episode of Yu-Gi-Oh before going to bed for the night. That is, if you're ready to go to bed once we're done." I chuckled grinning at her. "Who knows, you might not want to once we've started watching the show."

My friend laughed. "We shall see. Let's begin."

"Right." We went back to our seats by the computer. I typed in a Yu-Gi-Oh episode and we began to watch it. Not too long after, a huge flash came from the screen, blinding the two of us. We felt ourselves being pulled or sucked into something, and then, nothing.

XXX

The two of us landed with a 'thud' on cold, hard ground. I groaned and pushed my friend off me.

"Get off Cyndy.."

"Sorry..." she replied, sitting up, rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"How should I know?"

The two of us looked around to see where we were at. From what we could tell, we were behind a school building. We jumped at a sudden voice behind us.

"Are you two alright?"

We turned around and my jaw dropped to the ground. Standing before us with a worried look on his adorable little face, was Yugi Muto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter of our story.**

**Yugi: Course they liked it.**

**Yami: I was surprised they did.**

**Me: Hurtful!**

**Yugi: Yami, that's mean.**

**Yami: No one ever said I was nice, Aibou.**

**Cyndy: Can we just start already?**

**Me: Right.. Now to the next chapter.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi watched us, waiting for one of us to answer his question. Cyndy looked at me to talk to him, since she knew it was a dream of mine.

"Yeah, we're fine.. Um, can you excuse us for a sec?"

"Sure."

I pulled my friend to the side a little bit away from the 16 year old boy.

"Cyndy, can you believe this, we're in Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"I've noticed. But how did we end up here?"

I shrugged. How _did _we end up in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh? Then it hit me like a brick.

"Cyndy! Somehow we were pulled into this world from my computer! Remember?"

"Oh! That's right!" My friend nodded. "So, how are we gonna get back?"

"Get back?" I grabbed her shoulders. "Get back? This is a once in a life time chance! We get to be _in _Yu-Gi-Oh! We get to hang with Yugi and his friends! I'm not in any hurry to go back home Cyndy."

"But won't our Moms and Dads miss us?"

"Maybe.. We'll go home soon okay? Right now, this is a dream come true!"

Cyndy chuckled. "Alright, let's go back to Yugi so he doesn't worry even more."

"Alright."

The two of us turned around and walked back over to where we left the spikey-haired boy. Purple eyes looked up once we came over to him. A smile formed on his face. I noticed that he had the puzzle on, so this was some season after Season 0. Which one, I couldn't tell yet. Yami appeared beside him in his ghost form.

"So, who are you guys?" Yugi asked us.

"I have many names.. Tailsy.. Tales.. Thunder.. Odd names I know.. But.. It's whatever you wanna call me. This is my friend, Cyndy."

The 16 year old nodded. "I'm Yugi and this is Yami."

_We know, _I thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. The two of them would think Cyndy and I were crazy if one of us went out and said, _'Hey, we're two teenagers from a world that this one is just a cartoon show to, and you're all just cartoon characters to us. And we got pulled through the computer to this world and we dunno how to get back home.'_

Yeah, that would sound real sane...

"Do you guys wanna come wih us to my Grandpa's game shop?" Yugi questioned, pulling me out of my thoughts. Cyndy and I both nodded and we headed on our way.

XXX

"Grandpa! I'm home!"

The old man walked into the room at the sound of his grandson's voice. He greeted the 16 year old before his sight turned to Cyndy and myself. "Who might you to be?"

"I'm.. Tales," I replied, picking my Sonic OC character that most, if not all of my friends knew me as when I RPed with them online. I pointed to the 13 year old beside me. "And this is Cyndy."

"It is a plasure to meant you both." He shook our hands. "I'm Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandpa. But, you may call me Grandpa as well if you wish. Most of his friends do anyhow."

The two of us chuckled at that and nodded, agreeing we'd call him Grandpa too then. Yugi took us up to his room, while we waited for dinner to get done. The three of us, well four counting Yami, set on the bed in the room and began chatting with each other.

"So, do you guys like games?" Yugi asked us.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Do you like Duel Monsters?"

"I do," Cyndy told him, "but I don't know it all that well. Tales has been teaching me how to play it."

The small boy's eyes lit up. "You play Duel Monsters?"

"Course. I even have my own deck." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cards and held them up. "See?"

Yugi held out his hand. "May I see them? I promise to give them back."

I nodded. "Sure, just be careful with them. They're my friend's. He gave them to me before he moved away.."

"I'll be careful." He took the cards and began to look through them, Yami looking over the smaller boy's shoulder, as he too, looked at the cards I had. Most of the cards were the same as their own set or cards, as my friend and I had based our cards around theirs when we were younger and looked up to them a lot. He handed them back to me. "You have some good cards."

"Thank you." I put the cards back in my pocket. "I've learned from the best after all."

"The best?" Yami asked, eye-brow raised in wonder.

"Yep." I nodded and pointed to him and Yugi. "You two. I've heard about how you guys dueled and faced a lot of powerful enemies, so I built my deck around yours, 'course I also have different cards in there too, as you saw. Even since I was little I dreamed of becoming the greatest duelist I could be."

_Even if that can't really happen in the real world.._

Yugi chuckled and nudged his other half. "Hear that Yami? We got a fan!"

"Two fans!" Cyndy added, chuckling herself.

"Even better!" the small boy laughed, while the older teen smiled.

XXX

After dinner, the four of us hung around down in the shop, talking and looking at all the different kind of games that we could play. Cyndy and I even played a few with Yugi and lost, but only by a tiny bit. I called for a re-match and he agreed, and we continued like that for a few hours.

"Man!" Cyndy groaned, after an the game was done. "Lost again!"

Yugi chuckled. "You two are getting better."

"Maybe," I laughed. "Soon enough, we'll be so good we'll be able to beat you, King of Games or not!"

The small boy chuckled. "Maybe. Keep working at it and we'll see if you can."

"Pfft! I'll fight you at Duel Monsters if I have to!"

"That be fun to do."

Cyndy laughed and nudged me. "Yeah, you can get your ass kicked by someone younger than you."

"Shush Cyndy!"

We laughed and joked around, having the most fun we've ever had. Grandpa had said the two of us could live with him and Yugi, since we didn't have a place to stay. Yugi, Cyndy, and I were quite happy about that. A knock at the door made all of us look up and stop our laughing and playing around. Grandpa walked over and opened the door and the four of us gasped in shock at who was standing there.

"Kaiba!"


End file.
